A Dusk Thorn
by Tangleflame
Summary: A Thorn in the Dusk will bring peace when their heart's meet. This prophecy has come true when Duskwillow and Thornfur fall in love. Their love brings a new prophecy along. This prophecy brings extremes and danger, can they and their kits do it? Cover is Sunpaw
1. Chapter 1

**A Dusk Thorn**

**Thunderclan **

**Leader:** Brackenstar- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate- Birdpelt)

**Deputy:** Lionclaw- Golden tabby tom with blue eyes (Mate- Pheonixflower)

**Medicine cat:** Cloudsong- White tom with grey eyes

**App- Leafpaw **

**Warriors: **

Jetpelt- Black tom with blue eyes (Mate- Mintpetal)

Pheonixflower- Russet she-cat with ginger paws and green eyes (Mate- Lionclaw)

Robinflight- Black tom with a ginger chest and green eyes (Mate- Snowbreeze)

Snowbreeze- White she-cat with amber eyes (Mate- Robinflight)

Mintpetal- Grey she-cat with amber eyes (Mate- Jetpelt)

Birdpelt- Cream she-cat with a brown chest and blue eyes (Mate- Brackenstar)

Wildpelt- Dark tortoiseshell tom with green eyes (Mate- Whisperflower)

Whisperflower- Light brown she-cat with green eyes (Mate- Wildpelt)

Mudtail- Light brown tom with a dark brown tail and amber eyes (Mate- Swanpetal)

Iceclaw- White tom with hazel eyes (Mate- Nightshadow)

**App- Lavenderpaw**

Brownfur- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**App- Heatherpaw **

Flowercloud- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes (Mate- Berryclaw)

Thornfur- Golden tom with green eyes (Mate- Duskwillow, Kits- Shadowkit, Shadekit, Sunkit, and Emberkit)

Berryclaw- Cream tom with blue eyes (Mate- Flowercloud)

Redfur- Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Mate- Gingersong, Kits- Firekit, Flamekit, Dawnkit, Rowankit, and Petalkit)

**App- Molepaw**

Swanpetal- Long- haired whit she-cat amber eyes (Mate- Mudtail)

Lilacheart- Cream she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes

Violetdawn- Black she-cat with purple eyes

**Apprentices:**

Leafpaw- Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Molepaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lavenderpaw- Dark grey she-cat with purple eyes

Heatherpaw- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Queens: **

Duskwillow- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (Father of Thornfur's kits- Shadowkit, Shadekit, Sunkit, and Emberkit)

Gingersong- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Father of Redfur's kits- Firekit, Flamekit, Dawnkit, Rowankit, Petalkit)

Nightshadow- Black she-cat with dark grey paws and dark blue eyes (Expecting Iceclaw's kits)

**Kits**:

Shadowkit- Black tom with dark blue eyes

Shadekit- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Sunkit- Golden she-cat with bright green eyes

Emberkit- Black and golden tom with green eyes

Firekit- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Flamekit- Golden tom with green eyes

Dawnkit- Cream she-cat with green eyes

Rowankit- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Petalkit- Ginger and cream she-cat with green eyes

**Elders: **

Breezeflight- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Littlebreeze- Grey tom with blue eyes

**Shadowclan **

**Leader:** Dogstar- Dark brown tom with dark green eyes (Mate- Panthermoon)

**App- Lilypaw**

**Deputy**: Talonfoot- Sandy brown tom with blue eyes

**App- Foxpaw**

**Medicine cat:** Spottedcloud- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Viperpath**

**Warriors **

Spottedshadow- Black tom with brown specks and amber eyes (Mate- Frostbreeze, Kits- Reedkit, Minnowkit, Shadowkit, Spottedkit, and Snailkit, but he doesn't know about the kits) **App- Redpaw**

Twigwhisker- Dark grey tom with golden, brown, and white splotches with green eyes

**App- Emberpaw**

Willowmask- Dark grey she-cat with black splotches on her face with blue eyes

**App- Icepaw**

Crowfur- Dark grey tom with green eyes (Mate- Mothpelt)

**App- Applepaw**

Birchshadow- Brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes

**App- Volepaw**

Vinetail- Long-legged black she-cat with green eyes

**App- Oakpaw **

Flakewhisker- White she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Darkpaw **

Blackear- Ginger tom with one black ear with green eyes (Mate- Patchfur)

**App- Coalpaw**

Snaketail- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Briartail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Marshpelt- Small dark grey tom with brown paws and blue eyes (Mate- Yewtail)

Mudpelt- Brown tom with black paws and blue eyes

**Apprentices **

Lilypaw- Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Emberpaw- Ember-colored tom with grey eyes

Viperpath- Sleek grey tom with blind green eyes

Redpaw- Light russet she-cat with blue eyes with white markings around them

Icepaw- Small dark grey tom with black fore paws, ears, tail tip and bright ice blue eyes

Foxpaw- Small white tom with amber paws, ears, tail tip and a darker amber streak across his shoulders and dark amber eyes

Applepaw- Reddish tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpaw- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Coalpaw- Black tom with blue eyes

Volepaw- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Darkpaw- Dark grey tabby tom with orange eyes

**Queens **

Patchfur- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Blackear's kit- Petalkit)

Mothpelt- Grey she-cat with black flecks and grey eyes (Mother of Crowfur's kit- Herbkit)

Yewtail- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Marshpelt's kits)

**Kits **

Petalkit- White she-cat with gold, ginger, and brown spots with green eyes

Herbkit- Grey she-cat with green eyes

**Elders **

Wolftail- Grey tabby tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Songbird- Black she-cat with green eyes

Tallclover- Ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Riverclan **

**Leader:** Eaglestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Frostbreeze- White she-cat with blue tabby streaks and icy blue eyes (Mate- Spottedshadow, Kits- Reedkit, Minnowkit, Shadowkit, Snailkit, and Spottedkit) (She is deputy but is in the nursery)

**Medicine cat:** Oceanheart- Light honey she-cat with a white chest and paws with blue eyes

**App- Amberpaw **

**Warriors **

Panthermoon- Silky black she-cat with purple eyes (Mate- Dogstar)

**App- Blossompaw**

Stormfang- Silver tabby tom with black fore-paws and blue eyes

**App- Specklepaw**

Stormcloud- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, tail tip, and chest with green eyes

**App- Lightpaw**

Cinderpool- Dark grey she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

**App- Sprucepaw**

Iceheart- White tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes (Mate- Lemonfur)

**App- Toadpaw**

Thunderfang- Black tom with slightly darker stripes and icy blue eyes (Mate- Poisonfur)

**App- Blackpaw**

Steamwhisker- Blue-grey tom with green eyes (Mate- Rainfall)

**App- Pondpaw**

Spraypelt- Mottled grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Streampaw**

Otterheart- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Pebblefur- Dark grey tabby tom with orange eyes (Mate- Stormpelt)

Silverbrook- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Brindlenose- White she-cat with orange eyes

Cinderclaw- Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes (Mate- Dawnfur)

**Apprentices **Amberpaw- Golden she-cat with amber eyes; Medicine cat apprentice

Lightpaw- Cream and silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Blackpaw- Long-legged, ashy black she-cat with large black eyes

Blossompaw- White she-cat with grey eyes

Specklepaw- White she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Sprucepaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes

Toadpaw- Brown tom with a black tail and orange eyes

Pondpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Streampaw- Grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens **

Frostbreeze- White she-at with blue tabby streaks and icy blue eyes (Father of Spottedshaodow's kits- Reedkit, Minnowkit, Shadowkit, Spottedkit, Snailkit. She is the deputy)

Poisonfur- Black she-cat with reddish paws and green eyes (Expecting Thunderfang's kits)

Lemonfur- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Father of Iceheart's kit- Nettlekit)

Dawnfur- Cream she-cat with amber eyes (Father of Cinderclaw's kit- Songkit)

Stormpelt- Long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes (Expecting Pebblefur's kits)

Rainfall- Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes (Father of Steamwhisker's kits- Adderkit and Jaykit)

**Kits **

Reedkit- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowkit- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowkit- Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes

Snailkit- Light brown tom with grey paws, ears, and tail with amber eyes

Spottedkit- Black she-cat with grey, brown, and white spots with amber eyes

Nettlekit- Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Songkit- Dark cream she-cat with blue eyes

Adderkit- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Jaykit- Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders **Breezeflight- Black tom with dull grey eyes

Morningbird- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blind green eyes

Freshflower- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Shellnose- Grey she-cat with an unusual ridge-like pattern around her nose and grey eyes

Saltswim- Grey tom with amber eyes

**Windclan **

**Leader:** Gingerstar- Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Deputy**: Icestorm- White she-cat with dark blue eyes

**App- Meadowpaw**

**Medicine cat**: Daisyglow- Cream she-cat with green eyes

**App- Featherpaw**

**Warriors **

Floodwater- Pale brown tom with black stripes, dark brown legs and dark brown stripes from his nose to tail with blue-gray eyes

Breezefire- Black she-cat with a silver paw and the three paws are ginger and grey eyes

**App- Whisperpaw**

Blacknight- Black tom with white ear tips (Mate- Littlestream, Kits- Cloverkit and Shadowkit)

**App- Beetlepaw**

Featherpool- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Maplepaw**

Gorgeclaw- Grey tom with bright green eyes (Mate- Lightfur, Kits- Greenkit, Sandkit and Whitekit)

Brackenwhisker- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**App- Sparrowpaw**

Yellowstripe- Ginger tom with yellow tabby stripes and amber eyes

**App- Echopaw**

Swiftfoot- Grey tom with amber eyes (Mate- Dovefeather)

Hazelheart- Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Owlfetather- Reddish- brown tom with amber eyes

Longpelt- Long-haired black and white with green eyes (Mate- Crestheart)

Rabbitfoot- Brown tom with white paws and amber eyes (Mate- Laurelears)

**Apprentices **

Whisperpaw- Light grey she-cat with a black stripe that goes down her back and fades away into the tail with amber eye

Featherpaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes; Medicine cat apprentice

Maplepaw- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Meadowpaw- Small dark grey tom with green eyes

Beetlepaw- Black tom with green eyes

Sparrowpaw- Dark grey tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Echopaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes

**Queens **

Littlestream- White and grey she-cat with green eyes (Father of Blacknight's kits- Cloverkit and Shadowkit)

Lightfur- Light colored she-cat with yellow eyes (Father of Gorgeclaw's kits- Greenkit, Sandkit, and Whitekit)

Laurelears- Ginger tabby with dark green eyes (Father of Rabbitfoot's kit- Olivekit)

Dovefeather- Pale grey she-cat with bright blue eyes (Father of Swiftfoot's kit- Mistkit)

Crestheart- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and green eyes (Father of Longpelt's kits- Duskkit and Moonkit)

**Kits **

Cloverkit- Brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Shadowkit- Black tom with a grey tail tip

Greenkit- Light brown tom that looks almost white with green eyes

Sandkit- Light sandy colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Whitekit- Bright white she-cat with blue eyes

Olivekit- Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mistkit- Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes

Duskkit- Black tom with orange eyes

Moonkit- White she-cat with a black crescent moon on her chest and green eyes

**Elders **

Bloomtail- White she-cat with a grayed muzzle and blue eyes

Creamfur- Cream she-cat with a white chest and paws with amber eyes

Orangewhisker- White tom with an orange muzzle and green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

A Dusk Thorn

Prologue

"I, Brackenstar, leader of Thunderclan, call my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," Brackenstar said proudly looking at a golden tom beside him.

"Thornpaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Brackenstar asked.

"I do," Thornpaw said loudly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Thornpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thornfur. Starclan honors your Strength and Courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Brackenstar said and rested his brown tabby head on Thornfur's and Thornfur licked his shoulder in return.

"Next, Gingerpaw come up," Brackenstar instructed.

A ginger she-cat stepped up to her leader where her brother stood moments ago.

"I, Brackenstar, leader of Thunderclan, call my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Brackenstar said proudly.

"Gingerpaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Brackenstar asked.

"I do," Gingerpaw said loudly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Gingerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Gingersong. Starclan honors your Strength and Loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Brackenstar said and rested his brown tabby head on Gingersong's and Gingersong licked his shoulder in return.

Next a Black she-cat with dark grey paws walked up.

"I, Brackenstar, leader of Thunderclan, call my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Brackenstar said proudly.

"Nightpaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Brackenstar asked.

"I do," Nightpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nightshadow. Starclan honors your Strength and Honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Brackenstar said and rested his brown tabby head on Nightshadow's and Nightshadow licked his shoulder in return.

Last a beautiful dark grey she-cat walked up, her dark blue eyes gleaming in excitement.

"I, Brackenstar, leader of Thunderclan, call my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Brackenstar said proudly.

"Duskpaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Brackenstar asked.

"I do," Duskpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Duskpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Duskwillow. Starclan honors your Bravery and Spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Brackenstar said and rested his brown tabby head on Duskwillow's and Duskwillow licked his shoulder in return.

"Thornfur! Gingersong! Nightshadow! Duskwillow! Thornfur! Gingersong! Nightshadow! Duskwillow!" The clan cheered.

"Tonight our newest warriors must sit a silent vigil while we all sleep," Brackenstar instructed.

He hopped from the high rock and congratulated the new warriors.

Duskwillow's POV

She walked up to her sister purring. They were finally warriors.

"Duskwillow," a voice called.

She turned to see the medicine cat, Cloudsong, beckoning her with his tail.

I padded over to him the same time the medicine cat apprentice, Leafpaw, came with Thornfur behind her. We followed them to the medicine cat den where we sat in the corner where we couldn't be overheard.

I was told a prophecy a few days ago," Cloudsong said.

"Does it concern us," Thornfur asked glancing at me.

"Yes," Cloudsong said, looking at Leafpaw.

She nodded and Cloudsong looked at us, his grey eyes serious.

"A Thorn in the Dusk will bring peace when their hearts meet," Cloudsong recited.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"Obviously it means that for peace to come we must fall in love," Thornfur said.

"Just because that's what the prophecy say that doesn't mean you have to be forced," Leafpaw said.

"I don't need it forced," Thornfur said quietly.

I looked at him surprised but inwardly happy.

"I love you Duskwillow," Thornfur said.

"I love you too Thornfur!" I purred running up to him.

We left the medicine cats den, our pelt brushing. Golden fur and dark grey.

That was then; let's see where their love has gone and what it brings.

~Tangleflame


	3. Chapter 3

**Psst! Hey y'all! Glad to see me? I know I'm glad to see y'all! This chapter is re-done slightly so MAKE SURE YOU READ IT! I'm re-doing this story…. It's only slightly different. **

A Dusk Thorn

Sunkit's POV

"Let's play clans!" Shadowkit yowled.

"Yes!" Shadekit yowled.

"I'm Shadowstar leader of Thunderclan!" Shadowkit announced.

"I'll be your deputy, Shadeflower!" Shadekit told her brother.

"I'm Flamestar leader of Shadowclan!" Flamekit said.

"Then I'm Dawnstar leader of Riverclan!" Dawnkit meowed.

"I'm Sunstar leader of Windclan and Emberthorn is my deputy!" I said.

"I'm Rowanleaf! Deputy of Shadowclan!" Rowankit yowled.

"I'm Petalheart! Deputy of Riverclan," Petalkit said, sitting next to her sister Dawnkit. Her ginger and cream fur spiked up in excitement.

"What about me?" Firekit wailed, her green eyes slightly upset.

"You can be the rogue that attacks the clans!" I suggested.

"Ok! I'm Fire the fierce rogue!" Firekit says in a mock snarl.

"Attack!" Shadowkit yells and all the kits attack Firekit.

The ginger she-cat froze as all eight kits jumped on her. She was caught under all of the kits but managed to throw Petalkit off. Firekit jumps on Dawnkit and soon all the kits are wrestling around.

"Such little warriors, don't you think Redfur?" A voice asked.

I jumped off Rowankit to see my father Thornfur and his friend Redfur. Thornfur's eyes glittered proudly.

"Yes, I think all of them will make good warriors!" Redfur purred.

"Hello Thornfur," Duskwillow purred coming to stand next to my father.

"Mother! Can we go ask Molepaw if he can show us some battle moves?" My brother Shadowkit asked.

"Of course, but if he's busy you come straight back," Duskwillow said.

Shadowkit nodded and all nine kits ran over to Molepaw. The brown tabby tom was taken by surprise when the kits jumped on him. When all the kits got off Molepaw stood purring. He started showing us the few basics he could. He was about to show us the jump swipe when Mudtail ran into camp. His amber eyes full of rage and fear, his light brown fur soaked in blood.

"Shadowclan! They are coming!" He yowled.

All the kits huddled together, too scared to run back to the nursery where they were safe. Then cats poured through the entrance. They all reeked of Shadowclan. Molepaw stood in front of the nine kits.

"Thornfur!" I yowled, panic striking me.

"Dad!" Emberkit wailed, beside me.

Someone grabbed me by the scruff and I let out a yowl of fear. The cat smelled of Shadowclan and it was headed for the entrance. We were almost there when a golden tom stepped in front of him, cutting him off.

"Snaketail! You put my kit down at once or I will kill you," Thornfur snarled.

The teeth that held me loosened and I fell to the ground. I tried running to my father but sharp claws pierced my back making me wail in pain. I watched as my father's eyes turned to pain and fear as Snaketail dug his claws into me and blood started to flow.

"She's just a kit!" Thornfur yowled.

"So?" Snaketail snarled.

I felt the claws go deeper and all I could do was cry in pain. Suddenly the weight was lifted off me and Snaketail yowled in surprise. I stood up weakly and turned to see my mother pinning down Snaketail. Her usually soft blue eyes were now blazing with rage. She was kind of scary looking.

"How dare you touch my kit, you Shadowclan piece of fox-dung!" Duskwillow snarled.

"If it wasn't for you I would have killed her," Snaketail said.

Duskwillow shrieked in rage that was so loud that the other battling cats stopped and watched as Duskwillow raised her paw. Duskwillow brought her paw down and slashed Snaketail's face. He yowled in pain. Duskwillow then grabbed his ear. He yowled and shrieked as Duskwillow bit it harder and finally he broke free. Across the golden tabby's face was a long bloody slash. His left ear was torn at the top.

"That'll teach you to never touch my kit again!" She snarled.

She turned around and picked me up gently and padded to the nursery. When we entered the den I could hear the battle start up again. Shadowkit, Shadekit, and Emberkit were huddled beside Nightshadow in fear. Duskwillow lay me down and gently began licking my wounds. Quietly my brothers and sister came over and sat down beside me. As my mom stopped washing me I heard a gasp. I looked over to see Gingersong frantically looking around.

"Where's Rowankit?" She asked frantically.

"Oh no!" Shadekit yowled, her eyes clouded in worry.

Suddenly a small dark ginger blur shot past us.

"Get back here kit!" a voice snarled outside the nursery.

A dark brown head came into the nursery and his dark green eyes flashed in surprise at the three queens and their kits. Shadowkit snarled and slashed at the tom's muzzle. He snarled in pain and tried to grab Shadowkit. Nightshadow shot forward and grabbed the tom's paw.

He yowled in pain as Nightshadow bit down hard. She let go and thankfully a brown tabby tom dragged the tom out of the nursery. We watched through the entrance as Brackenstar pinned down the tom.

"Dogstar! You are a pathetic leader! Letting one of your warriors almost kill a kit and then you out of all cats attack our nursery!" Brackenstar yowled.

Dogstar just snarled and pushed Brackenstar off.

"Shadowclan retreat!" He yowled.

All the Shadowclan cats left. Thunderclan yowled in victory. I slowly walked towards the entrance and peeked out. Swanpetal was standing over Mudtail who was hurt badly.

Jetpelt was licking his wounds. Thornfur walked up to me. He picked me up and carried me to the medicine cat's den. When we entered, Cloudsong looked at me and then frantically picked up herbs and rushed over to treat my wounds. After he was done I laid down and almost suddenly fell asleep.

I woke up in a green meadow. The sky shone with glittering stars that seemed to dance in sky. A slight breeze cut through m fur, filling my nose with the sweet scents of the forest. I looked around in wonder and awe when a grey tom suddenly appeared in front of me. I jumped back in surprise.

"Do not be afraid, I am Jayfeather," He said.

"I've heard of you," I said, remembering the many elder tales of the famous blind tabby.

_The blood has returned._

_Before it has all flowed it will strike the raven._

_Unless a sun caught in the rowan can save them and bring them home. _

_Where the final battle awaits them._

"Is it a prophecy?" I asked.

Jayfeather nodded. I started to ask him what it meant when he started to disappear.

"In time Sunkit, in time you will know the answer"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is also re-done SO GET READING IT! If your confused just ask me through reviews! It would be greatly appreciated! MAKE SURE you read Chapter 3 before you read this! R&R!**

A Dusk Thorn

Shadekit's POV

"You're getting huge Nightshadow," I purred when Nightshadow entered the nursery.

"Cloudsong said they should be due any day now," Nightshadow replied, Her black belly swelled with kits.

"How many do you think you'll have?" I asked her.

"I think four or five," Nightshadow replied.

"Wow! I want kits someday," I said astonished.

"Like someone would actually like you," Rowankit said from behind me. The dark ginger tom stepped into the nursery, his blue eyes shined arrogantly.

"You mouse-brain! Of course someone will like me!" I growled, turning to face the arrogant dark ginger tom.

"Whatever," He meowed and walked out of the nursery again.

I chased after him into the darkening afternoon and pinned him down.

"Now who says no one will like me?" I growled.

"Me! Now get off me you lump!" he growls and pushes me off.

He stalks off and I was about to run after him and claw his ears off but Duskwillow came and grabbed my scruff. She carried me to the nursery and set me down. She started licking my fur and I squirmed out of her reach.

"I don't need a bath!" I stated stubbornly.

"You do if you want to become an apprentice with your littermates," Duskwillow said simply.

"We're becoming apprentices today?" I asked excitedly. How could I forget? This is the first step to becoming great warrior.

"Yes now come here," Duskwillow replied.

I walked over to my mom and sat down and let her wash me. She was almost done when Rowankit walked in. He smirked at me and I glared after him as he went to talk to his sister Firekit. My mom stopped washing me and I joined my brothers and sister by the entrance and we watched excitedly as Brackenstar leap onto the high ledge. The sky was now dark and the moon shone brightly, hanging limply in the sky.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" Brackenstar yowled.

Duskwillow led us out of the nursery, into the night, and walked us towards the high ledge. We spotted our dad in the crowd looking at us proudly. Duskwillow stopped at the high ledge and looked up at Brackenstar.

"Shadowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Brackenstar yowled

"Jetpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Shadowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadowpaw," Brackenstar yowled.

Shadowpaw jumped from the high ledge and touched noses with the black tom.

"Shadekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Brackenstar yowled

"Mudtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lionclaw, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Shadepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadepaw," Brackenstar yowled.

I jumped down and touched noses with my new mentor.

"Emberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Brackenstar yowled

"Snowbreeze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Pheonixflower, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Emberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Emberpaw," Brackenstar yowled.

My brother jumped down and touched noses with Snowbreeze.

"Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Brackenstar yowled

"Mintpetal, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Robinflight, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sunpaw," Brackenstar yowled.

My golden pelted sister jumped down and touched noses with Mintpetal.

"Shadowpaw! Shadepaw! Emberpaw! Sunpaw! Shadowpaw! Shadepaw! Emberpaw! Sunpaw!" The clan cheered.

I looked up at Mudtail. The light brown tom looked down at me.

"It is late, I will show you the territory tomorrow," He meowed and went to talk to his mate, Swanpetal.

"Congratulations," A voice said.

"Thanks Rowankit," I replied looking at the tom next to me.

"I'm sorry for earlier, any tom is lucky to have you and ill miss you being in the nursery," He said, his eyes focused on the ground, his feet shifting uncomfortably.

"Its ok and ill miss you too," I purred but I was surprised.

As he started to walk away I did notice that I would miss having the annoying tom in the same den. I actually enjoyed him even though he got under my fur all the time.

Shadowpaw's POV

"Goodnight Shadowpaw," Duskwillow purred, looking at me with pride.

"Goodnight mom," I purred looking at my mom and feeling a pang of sadness as I realized I wouldn't be able to snuggle into her warm familiar fur in the nursery anymore.

She licked my ear and joined my dad in the warrior's den. I entered the apprentice's den and picked a nest next to Shadepaw. I lay down and started to close my eyes as a large yawn escaped me. My eyes dropped heavily and it wasn't long until I was asleep.

_I woke up in the middle of a canyon. Large rock faces loomed above me. Caves seemed to dot the walls. Everything was empty although sins of cats shone clearly. _

_Suddenly frightened cats surrounded me. All of them were huddled up against each other; they looked wildly in the shadows around them. Eyes in the shadows glistened evilly as rogues stepped out of the shadows. I was surprised when I saw when a few o them had collars on, but they were studded with teeth. Of dogs as well as cats. Who were these cats?_

_An eerie voice filled my ears_

'_The blood returns_

_Before it has spilled it will attack the lost and forgotten_

_A shadowed fire must find the sky and bring them home before the blood destroys them_

_Four becomes five and battle of the clans begins'_

My vision goes black and I'm once again in the apprentice's den. Bright sunlight floods the den and a soft wind brings morning to the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. Sadly, I have started school. I know you guys are like what? But I am. I go to all year round school. No. That doesn't mean I have no summer it just means our summer is cut a little short went we start school in July. So whenever I'm not tired to type up a chapter I will. It'll be soon I promise. But I'll give you the updated allegiances. **

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Brackenstar- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate- Birdpelt)

**Deputy:** Lionclaw- Golden tabby tom with blue eyes (Mate- Pheonixflower)

**Medicine cat:** Cloudsong- White tom with grey eyes

**App- Leafpaw**

**Warriors:**

Jetpelt- Black tom with blue eyes (Mate- Mintpetal)

**App- Shadowpaw**

Pheonixflower- Russet she-cat with ginger paws and green eyes (Mate- Lionclaw)

Robinflight- Black tom with a ginger chest and green eyes (Mate- Snowbreeze)

Snowbreeze- White she-cat with amber eyes (Mate- Robinflight)

**App- Emberpaw**

Mintpetal- Grey she-cat with amber eyes (Mate- Jetpelt)

**App- Sunpaw**

Birdpelt- Cream she-cat with a brown chest and blue eyes (Mate- Brackenstar)

Wildpelt- Dark tortoiseshell tom with green eyes (Mate- Whisperflower)

Whisperflower- Light brown she-cat with green eyes (Mate- Wildpelt)

Mudtail- Light brown tom with a dark brown tail and amber eyes (Mate- Swanpetal)

**App- Shadepaw**

Iceclaw- White tom with hazel eyes (Mate- Nightshadow)

**App- Lavenderpaw**

Brownfur- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**App- Heatherpaw**

Flowercloud- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes (Mate- Berryclaw)

Thornfur- Golden tom with green eyes (Mate- Duskwillow

Duskwillow- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Berryclaw- Cream tom with blue eyes (Mate- Flowercloud)

Redfur- Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Mate- Gingersong, Kits- Firekit, Flamekit, Dawnkit, Rowankit, and Petalkit)

**App- Molepaw**

Swanpetal- Long- haired whit she-cat amber eyes (Mate- Mudtail)

Lilacheart- Cream she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes

Violetdawn- Black she-cat with purple eyes

**Apprentices:**

Leafpaw- Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Molepaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lavenderpaw- Dark grey she-cat with purple eyes

Heatherpaw- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Shadowpaw- Black tom with dark blue eyes

Shadepaw- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes

Emberpaw- Black and golden tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Duskwillow- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Gingersong- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Father of Redfur's kits- Firekit, Flamekit, Dawnkit, Rowankit, Petalkit)

Nightshadow- Black she-cat with dark grey paws and dark blue eyes (Expecting Iceclaw's kits)

**Kits**:

Shadowkit- Black tom with dark blue eyes

Shadekit- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Sunkit- Golden she-cat with bright green eyes

Emberkit- Black and golden tom with green eyes

Firekit- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Flamekit- Golden tom with green eyes

Dawnkit- Cream she-cat with green eyes

Rowankit- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Petalkit- Ginger and cream she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Breezeflight- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Littlebreeze- Grey tom with blue eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Dogstar- Dark brown tom with dark green eyes (Mate- Panthermoon)

**Deputy**: Talonfoot- Sandy brown tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Spottedcloud- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Viperpath**

**Warriors**

Spottedshadow- Black tom with brown specks and amber eyes (Mate- Frostbreeze, Kits- Reedkit, Minnowkit, Shadowkit, Spottedkit, and Snailkit, but he doesn't know about the kits) **App- Redpaw**

Twigwhisker- Dark grey tom with golden, brown, and white splotches with green eyes

Willowmask- Dark grey she-cat with black splotches on her face with blue eyes

Crowfur- Dark grey tom with green eyes (Mate- Mothpelt)

**App- Applepaw**

Birchshadow- Brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes

**App- Volepaw**

Vinetail- Long-legged black she-cat with green eyes

**App- Oakpaw**

Flakewhisker- White she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Darkpaw**

Blackear- Ginger tom with one black ear with green eyes (Mate- Patchfur)

**App- Coalpaw**

Snaketail- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Briartail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Marshpelt- Small dark grey tom with brown paws and blue eyes (Mate- Yewtail)

Mudpelt- Brown tom with black paws and blue eyes

Lilyfur- Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Emberpelt- Ember-colored tom with grey eyes

Icefoot- Small dark grey tom with black fore-paws, ears, tail tip and bright ice blue eyes

Foxstripe- Small white tom with amber paws, ears, tail tip and a darker amber streak across his shoulders and dark amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Viperpath- Sleek grey tom with blind green eyes

Redpaw- Light russet she-cat with blue eyes with white markings around them

Applepaw- Reddish tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpaw- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Coalpaw- Black tom with blue eyes

Volepaw- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Darkpaw- Dark grey tabby tom with orange eyes

**Queens**

Patchfur- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Blackear's kit- Petalkit)

Mothpelt- Grey she-cat with black flecks and grey eyes (Mother of Crowfur's kit- Herbkit)

Yewtail- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Marshpelt's kits)

**Kits**

Petalkit- White she-cat with gold, ginger, and brown spots with green eyes

Herbkit- Grey she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**

Wolftail- Grey tabby tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Songbird- Black she-cat with green eyes

Tallclover- Ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Eaglestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Frostbreeze- White she-cat with blue tabby streaks and icy blue eyes (Mate- Spottedshadow, Kits- Reedkit, Minnowkit, Shadowkit, Snailkit, and Spottedkit) (She is deputy but is in the nursery)

**Medicine cat:** Oceanheart- Light honey she-cat with a white chest and paws with blue eyes

**App- Amberpaw**

**Warriors**

Panthermoon- Silky black she-cat with purple eyes (Mate- Dogstar)

Stormfang- Silver tabby tom with black fore-paws and blue eyes

**App- Specklepaw**

Stormcloud- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, tail tip, and chest with green eyes

Cinderpool- Dark grey she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

**App- Sprucepaw**

Iceheart- White tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes (Mate- Lemonfur)

**App- Toadpaw**

Thunderfang- Black tom with slightly darker stripes and icy blue eyes (Mate- Poisonfur)

Steamwhisker- Blue-grey tom with green eyes (Mate- Rainfall)

**App- Pondpaw**

Spraypelt- Mottled grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Streampaw**

Otterheart- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Pebblefur- Dark grey tabby tom with orange eyes (Mate- Stormpelt)

Silverbrook- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Brindlenose- White she-cat with orange eyes

Cinderclaw- Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes (Mate- Dawnfur)

Lightdawn- Cream and silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Blackfire- Long-legged, ashy black she-cat with large black eyes

Blossomsnow- White she-cat with grey eyes

**Apprentices **

Amberpaw- Golden she-cat with amber eyes; Medicine cat apprentice

Specklepaw- White she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Sprucepaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes

Toadpaw- Brown tom with a black tail and orange eyes

Pondpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Streampaw- Grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens**

Frostbreeze- White she-at with blue tabby streaks and icy blue eyes (Father of Spottedshaodow's kits- Reedkit, Minnowkit, Shadowkit, Spottedkit, Snailkit. She is the deputy)

Poisonfur- Black she-cat with reddish paws and green eyes (Expecting Thunderfang's kits)

Lemonfur- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Father of Iceheart's kit- Nettlekit)

Dawnfur- Cream she-cat with amber eyes (Father of Cinderclaw's kit- Songkit)

Stormpelt- Long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes (Expecting Pebblefur's kits)

Rainfall- Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes (Father of Steamwhisker's kits- Adderkit and Jaykit)

**Kits**

Reedkit- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowkit- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowkit- Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes

Snailkit- Light brown tom with grey paws, ears, and tail with amber eyes

Spottedkit- Black she-cat with grey, brown, and white spots with amber eyes

Nettlekit- Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Songkit- Dark cream she-cat with blue eyes

Adderkit- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Jaykit- Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders **Breezeflight- Black tom with dull grey eyes

Morningbird- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blind green eyes

Freshflower- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Shellnose- Grey she-cat with an unusual ridge-like pattern around her nose and grey eyes

Saltswim- Grey tom with amber eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Gingerstar- Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Deputy**: Icestorm- White she-cat with dark blue eyes

**App- Meadowpaw**

**Medicine cat**: Daisyglow- Cream she-cat with green eyes

**App- Featherpaw**

**Warriors**

Floodwater- Pale brown tom with black stripes, dark brown legs and dark brown stripes from his nose to tail with blue-gray eyes

Breezefire- Black she-cat with a silver paw and the three paws are ginger and grey eyes

Blacknight- Black tom with white ear tips (Mate- Littlestream, Kits- Cloverkit and Shadowkit)

**App- Beetlepaw**

Featherpool- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Gorgeclaw- Grey tom with bright green eyes (Mate- Lightfur, Kits- Greenkit, Sandkit and Whitekit)

Brackenwhisker- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**App- Sparrowpaw**

Yellowstripe- Ginger tom with yellow tabby stripes and amber eyes

**App- Echopaw**

Swiftfoot- Grey tom with amber eyes (Mate- Dovefeather)

Hazelheart- Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Owlfetather- Reddish- brown tom with amber eyes

Longpelt- Long-haired black and white with green eyes (Mate- Crestheart)

Rabbitfoot- Brown tom with white paws and amber eyes (Mate- Laurelears)

Whisperbreeze- Light grey she-cat with a black stripe that goes down her back and fades away into the tail with amber eye

Mapleleaf- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Featherpaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes; Medicine cat apprentice

Meadowpaw- Small dark grey tom with green eyes

Beetlepaw- Black tom with green eyes

Sparrowpaw- Dark grey tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Echopaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes

**Queens**

Littlestream- White and grey she-cat with green eyes (Father of Blacknight's kits- Cloverkit and Shadowkit)

Lightfur- Light colored she-cat with yellow eyes (Father of Gorgeclaw's kits- Greenkit, Sandkit, and Whitekit)

Laurelears- Ginger tabby with dark green eyes (Father of Rabbitfoot's kit- Olivekit)

Dovefeather- Pale grey she-cat with bright blue eyes (Father of Swiftfoot's kit- Mistkit)

Crestheart- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and green eyes (Father of Longpelt's kits- Duskkit and Moonkit)

**Kits**

Cloverkit- Brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Shadowkit- Black tom with a grey tail tip

Greenkit- Light brown tom that looks almost white with green eyes

Sandkit- Light sandy colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Whitekit- Bright white she-cat with blue eyes

Olivekit- Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mistkit- Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes

Duskkit- Black tom with orange eyes

Moonkit- White she-cat with a black crescent moon on her chest and green eyes

**Elders**

Bloomtail- White she-cat with a grayed muzzle and blue eyes

Creamfur- Cream she-cat with a white chest and paws with amber eyes

Orangewhisker- White tom with an orange muzzle and green eyes


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is totally new! MAKE SURE you read chapter 3 and 4 before this! This chapter will be fairly long but not too long but the next few chapters will be getting longer! I finally fixed everything and I'm ready to keep writing! I hope all of you didn't give up on me yet! Please review *****puppy dog eyes * **

**A Dusk Thorn, Chapter 6**

A moon has passed since Shadepaw and her littermates left the nursery. I was ready to join them again. It was hard to sleep with Nightshadow's newborn kits mewling loudly every night. I stood up and stretched and glanced over at Nightshadow.

The young black she-cat was curled around her four tiny kits. She had two toms and two she-cats. The first tom a large black and white tom, his father Iceclaw had named Patchkit. The next tom was a smaller black tom with white dapples along his pelt, his name being Blackkit. The largest she-cat was a dark-grey she-cat with black paws, ears, and tail, earning her name Nightkit. The youngest and smallest she-cat was a pearly white with dark grey paws, Hazelkit.

"Rowankit! The ceremony is about to start!" My sister Firekit squeaked, bursting in to the nursery. I smiled and followed her out of the nursery. Firekit pranced ahead of me, her pelt seeming to catch on fire from the morning sunlight rays.

We joined my two other sisters and one brother as they sat in front of my parents. We sat beside them and I couldn't help myself from tearing at the grass as I awaited my apprentice ceremony.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting," Brackenstar yowled. He stood on the high-ledge and watched proudly as the clan gathered below him.

"Making apprentices shows the us that Thunderclan remains strong and healthy and I am always so proud and glad to apprentice such wonderful and strong kits," Brackenstar purred, addressing the clan. I straightened up and glanced proudly around me.

"Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Brackenstar yowled

"Swanpetal, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Thornfur, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flamepaw," Brackenstar yowled.

My golden brother jumped from the high ledge and touched noses with a young longhaired white she-cat.

"Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Brackenstar yowled

"Lilacheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Berryclaw, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Firepaw," Brackenstar yowled.

Firepaw jumped from the high ledge and touched noses with the cream she-cat.

"Petalkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Petalpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Brackenstar yowled

"Viloetdawn, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Redfur, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Petalpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Petalpaw," Brackenstar yowled.

Petalpaw jumped from the high ledge and touched noses with the black she-cat.

"Dawnkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Brackenstar yowled

"Duskwillow, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Jetpelt, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Dawnpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Dawnpaw," Brackenstar yowled.

Dawnpaw jumped from the high ledge and touched noses with the dark grey she-cat.

"Rowankit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rowanpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Brackenstar yowled

"Brownfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Swanbreeze, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Rowanpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Rowanpaw," Brackenstar yowled.

I jumped from the high ledge and touched noses with the brown tabby tom.

I joined the crowd as the clan started to chant our names.

"Flamepaw! Firepaw! Petalpaw! Dawnpaw! Rowanpaw! Flamepaw! Firepaw! Petalpaw! Dawnpaw! Rowanpaw!

I looked around as the clan chanted my name. Joy filled me and I caught sight of Shadepaw looking at me. Her eyes shone and I quickly looked away, my ear tips going red with embarrassment.

As the chants died down, I looked up at Brownfur expectantly. He let out a small laugh and nodded in a secret agreement to the other new mentors. One by one we followed our mentors out of camp and into the forest. I had been in forest once before when my littermates and me snuck out a camp. We didn't see much before Brackenstar and his patrol found us. We didn't get into any serious trouble but mom was really mad.

I looked at everything we walked past, every leaf, every plant, making sure I didn't forget it. As I was staring and a yellow leafed plant a horrid stench hit my nose. I hissed in surprise and scrunched up my nose in disgust. My littermates doing the same.

"That smell would be Shadowclan," Swanpetal chuckled.

We walked out of the comforting canopy of trees and into a clearing where the Shadowclan border was. I made a disgusted face at the smell and was relieved to walk away and continue the tour.

When we returned to camp, my paws were just about ready to fall of. I dragged myself to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a scrawny vole and went to eat it next to Flamepaw.

"I'm about to fall asleep," Flamepaw muttered groggily.

"I'm with you on that," I told my brother and slowly took a bite of vole, letting some energy flow through me.

"I remember my first day as an apprentice, I was so tired, just like you two," Sunpaw purred, settling down next to me with a mouse.

"My paws are going to fall off," I muttered, but smiled. Sunpaw was a pretty she-cat; she had shining golden fur and bright green eyes like her father. She was really kind and nice to everybody. She was a good friend.

"Maybe we should tell Cloudsong!" Sunpaw said in a mock-frightened tone. I chuckled and finished off my vole.

"Me and Emberpaw made you all nests! You can come pick yours out Russetpaw," Sunpaw suggested. I yawned in response and followed her to the apprentice's den.

"Pick any one that's taken," Sunpaw said in a cheerful tone.

After looking at all the nests I decided on the one next to Shadepaw's. Not like that was the reason… I could feel my pelt getting hot so I laid down closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when her sweet scent hit me. I sensed her lay in the nest next to me and I felt her eyes stare at me. I wanted to open my eyes and see her beautiful face but I decided against it.

_I woke up in barn. Cats were pressed against the wall in fear. A large black cat stood out the most. He had a white chest and striking amber eyes. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember whom. Then blood poured through the barn, soaking the floor and turning everything red. _

_T__he blood has returned._

_Before it has all flowed it will strike the raven._

_Unless a sun caught in the rowan can save them and bring them home._

_Where the final battle awaits them_

_The dream ended and I was left in confusion. _

**Firepaw's POV**

I trotted happily through the forest beside Lilacheart. I was glad she was my mentor. She was an amazing hunter and she had a good spirit. I was looking through the forest, enjoying the scene when a bright red color caught my eye.

I stepped away from my mentor and approached it. I almost yowled in shock. Blood was soaking the forest floor. I stepped back as blood polled around my paws and an eerie voice lifted over the clearing.

_The blood returns_

_Before it has spilled it will attack the lost and forgotten_

_A shadowed fire must find the sky and bring them home before the blood destroys them_

_Four becomes five and battle of the clans begins'_

The voice stops and the blood is gone and its like nothing was ever there. I glance back in confusion as I trot back to my mentor. She looks at me curiously.

"Where'd you go?" She asks.

"I just thought I saw something," I reply absentmindedly, shaking my head.

_Did I just get a prophecy? On my first __d__ay as an apprentice_?

**R&R! :D**

**~Tangleflame**


	7. Chapter 7

A Dusk Thorn Chapter 7

**Hey Y'all! First off thanks everyone for the reviews! Although the first few were a little let down its all good!**

35226: I understand what your saying and I thought about doing it that way but I didn't want them to know. Thank you

Daphine: That's your opinion but Thanks

Echos in my head: Glad to see you! I look forward to your reviews!

Starbomb: Well thank you

**Not much but their still reviews! Well here's a new chapter! So Sorry this like 2 weeks later but I meant to have a new chapter every week but my internet crashed and it literally just came back today! Here you are though!**

~Volepaw's POV~

I followed Birchshadow into the shadows as we headed for the rock clearing, where battle training took place. Birchshadow's brown and black tabby fur blended in the surroundings so all I could make out was the hard glint of his amber eyes.

"I know Oakpaw is your brother but this is training and I want you to become a strong warrior and not back down because it's your littermate, Think of Oakpaw as a flea-bitten Thunderclan apprentice," Birchshadow told me. I nodded and we entered the clearing, in the shadows behind a couple of rocks I could plainly see my brothers light brown tabby pelt. He stepped out and right behind him was Vinetail, the quiet strong long-legged she-cat.

"Vinetail," Birchshadow said dipping his head.

Vinetail dipped her head and motioned for Oakpaw and I to get into positions.

I stood in front of Oakpaw, everything disappearing around me except for my opponent. I waited for his movement first. I watched as his eyes flickered to my right and he pounced. I raced forward an as he landed I swiped his back feet out from under him. He hissed and jumped up quickly, throwing one of paws into my flank. I feinted left and tackled his side. Oakpaw wasn't weak and pushed me off and pinned me. I relaxed and waited for him to do it too. He did and kicked him off. I pinned him and hissed in his face. I let one of paws go and he snagged me in the face. I growled and pinned him tighter.

"Enough, Volepaw wins although Oakpaw you had some very good moves," Birchshadow said and I stepped off Oakpaw.

"Yes good job both of you! Volepaw it was a very good move to knock out his legs. Next time Oakpaw be more secretive about where you're going to attack, but very good job to both of you," Vinetail meowed, agreeing.

Oakpaw yawned. We had just learned more moves before all four of us were dead tired.

"I think its time to go back to camp," Birchshadow meowed, glancing up at the night sky.

We all nodded and walked back to camp. In camp I went straight for the apprentice's den. Redpaw was the only apprentice awake besides Oakpaw and I.

She lay in her nest, her blue eyes dull. Her russet fur was groomed and glowing in the moonlight. I lay in my nest besides hers.

"Everything okay?" I ask her in a quiet whisper. She sighed.

"No… Ever since the border patrol two days ago, Spottedshadow has been acting weird and only strolls around camp, he won't take me hunting or practice battle skills!" Redpaw said; her voice distressed.

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" I suggested.

"I tried but he just looked at Yewtail's kits and ignored me," She told me.

"Well I suggest just try it again and don't worry about it too much. Good night Redpaw," I said, breaking off into a huge yawn.

She flicked her tail in response and I closed my eyes, letting sleep over take me.

_I was overlooking a canyon; cats strolled around the bottom. They were warriors but it wasn't any clan I know of. They couldn't be warriors. Suddenly blood poured in the canyon, filling it up sucking the cats at the bottom into their depths. I caught sight of a small kit being drowned in the blood. _

_Soon the blood was at my paws and the smell hit my noise. I started to gag and I was pulled off my feet and into the blood. A voice filed my ears as blood filed around me. _

'_The blood returns_

_Before it has spilled it will attack the lost and forgotten_

_A vole the color of red must find the sky and bring them home before the blood destroys them_

_Four becomes Five and the battle of the clans begin' _

I awake with a start, almost purring as I take in the safe apprentice's den around me. I exited the apprentice's den, my mind on my dream. _What could it mean?_

**Applepaw's POV**

"Applepaw! Border patrol!" My mentor, Crowfur called as he padded for the shadowed tunnel with Marshpelt and Lilyfur.

I finished licking at my reddish tabby fur and trotted to join them. I almost bumped into Lilyfur as I pulled myself out of the tunnel.

"Watch it you little scrap of fur!" Lilyfur hissed, her light grey tabby fur puffing up and blue eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Watch yourself," I muttered, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and skipped over to Marshpelt as we headed to patrol the Riverclan border. Crowfur glanced at me, amusement in his green eyes.

"What do you smell Applepaw?" Crowfur asked. I lifted my muzzle and opened my mouth. The smells of the marsh hit me mixed the watering smell of a water vole.

"Water vole off in the marsh over there," I reported flicking the direction of the prey with my tail.

"Good job now why don't you go try to catch it?" Crowfur asked. I smiled at his praise and set off into the marsh, mud going in between my toes making me relax.

I bent down, my stomach sliding over the ground soundlessly. My amber eyes focused upon the small body of a vole. It ate carelessly in the nook of an oak tree. I stopped and bunched my muscles, and I jumped gracefully in the air landing on it's the vole's back. I ended his life with a swift bite and picked it up.

I was about to head back when a repulsing scent hit my nose. I set down the vole to get a better scent. It was cat, but not a clan cat… it smelt like crow-food. I froze. It was rogue scent and by the scent there was more than 1 and they were coming straight for me.

I forgot the vole and raced back to the patrol. I ran into Marshpelt, I stared at him in fear. His dark grey fur spiked with un-ease and his brown paws clawed at the ground.

"Rogues! Many of them! Coming for us! Now!" I gasped, glancing behind me fearfully.

"Fox-dung!" Crowfur hissed.

The bushes in front of us rustled and a white head popped out. His eyes were two colors, blue and amber. They glinted maliciously.

"What do we have here boys?" He said behind him, his voice sounding foreign.

Five more cats exited the bushes, all their eyes mismatched. The white cat that had spoken wore a collar but it was no regular collar, it was spiked with cat teeth and what looked like dogteeth.

I backed up behind Crowfur, my fur bristling. Crowfur stepped forward, his fur spiked with hostility, claws shining in the sun and eyes dangerous.

"What are you doing in Shadowclan territory?" He snarled. The white cat smiled.

"You don't want to play games with us cat. Move over," The cat hissed, his claws also sliding out. Marshpelt hissed from where he stood beside Crowfur.

"Applepaw, get to camp and get a battle patrol, Quick!" Crowfur whispered almost soundlessly to me. I backed slowly away and turned tail and raced into the forest.

"After her!" A cat yowled and paws were thundering after me. I dodged trees and twigs as I raced through the territory. After a few moments I couldn't hear paw steps behind me.

I ducked into the tunnel of camp and burst into camp. My chest burned for water, my breath coming fast. Dogstar jumped up from his spot next to his mate by the fresh-kill pile.

"Applepaw! What is it?" He demanded.

"Rogues… Attack! Crowfur… send… me! Help them!" I gasped.

"Talonfoot! Take a battle patrol with Applepaw! Take Birchshadow, Volepaw, Vinetail, Oakpaw, and Emberpelt," Dogstar ordered.

The six cats joined me and I raced out back from the tunnel and raced for where the patrol was last. A tom jumped out from the side and tackled Birchshadow. It was the tom tracking me. Birchshadow hissed in surprise and clawed at his attacker. In no time the strong brown and black tabby tom had his attacker pinned. Birchshadow snarled into his face and dug his claws into the cat's shoulders. It yowled in pain.

Birchshadow got off the tom and the cat fled out of Shadowclan territory. Birchshadow nodded and we raced on. We arrived just in time. Lilyfur was pinned under a large tortoiseshell; Marshpelt was locked in a battle with two burly toms. Crowfur was barely visible under the pressure of two more cats, including the white tom.

"Attack!" Talonfoot yowled. I jumped onto the tortoiseshells back with Volepaw beside me. Together we pulled her off Lilyfur who was badly hurt.

Lilyfur limped into the bushes and out of the battle. Volepaw and I swiped at the tortoiseshell. The she-cat hissed at us and swung her paw at me, I was too slow and her paw caught my shoulder, her claws ripping through my pelt like it was a piece of prey. I yowled in pain and clawed at her face. Volepaw snarled and slid under the she-cat as she jumped in the air. He jabbed his paw up, claws out, and caught her in the stomach. She yowled and landed with a heavy thud. Immediately she stood up and dashed out of the clearing.

I looked for our next opponent but there was none. The only rogue left was the white tom. He was standing over a heap of painfully familiar light brown fur. It was… Oakpaw.

Volepaw rushed forward but was held back by Talonfoot. The sandy brown tom was bleeding heavily from his shoulder and his eyes looked sadly upon Oakpaw.

"This isn't the last of us! I told you not to play games and you will pay!" The tom hissed and raised his paw over Oakpaw's neck.

"Oakpaw! NO!" Volepaw shrieked as the toms paw flashed down. As soon as he struck Oakpaw, the tom was gone. The shadows seeming to swallow him up. We all raced to the small apprentice. His neck was cut open and bleeding furiously. Volepaw licked his brother's face, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Oakpaw… Please don't leave me! I need you…" Volepaw whispered, heartbroken as his brother took one last gurgling breath. Ne never breathed again. The once kind and funny tom was now lying before us, the light leaving his eyes.

Volepaw let out a wail of despair. I dipped my head in defeat. I looked into the pool of blood and the atmosphere disappeared.

_Blood pooled around me, Oakpaw's body still laid before me. A voice appeared from the air and echoed ominously. _

_The blood has returned._

_Before it has all flowed it will strike the raven._

_Unless a heathered apple can save them and bring them home._

_Where the final battle awaits them_

I was brought back to the battle scene, now a clearing full of un-necessary blood. Lilyfur crawled out of the pushes, supported by Marshpelt. Vinetail and Talonfoot took a hold of Oakpaw's pelt and started to drag him home. I laid my tail on Volepaw's shoulder and we headed back to camp. Birchshadow, Vinetail, and Emberpelt trailing behind us. Volepaw shook with tears. It must be really hard to lose a brother, especially in an attack in front of you. It would be a long night.

**THERE YOU GO! At last I have this up and trust me I hated killing Oakpaw ): I'm going to try and get the updated allegiances up. Again, I know they were like 2 chapters ago but they need to be updated. **

**R&R! :D**

**~ Tangleflame**


	8. Allegiances

**A Dusk Thorn updated Allegiances **

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Brackenstar- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate- Birdpelt)

**Deputy:** Lionclaw- Golden tabby tom with blue eyes (Mate- Pheonixflower)

**Medicine cat:** Cloudsong- White tom with grey eyes

**App- Leafpaw**

**Warriors:**

Jetpelt- Black tom with blue eyes (Mate- Mintpetal)

**App- Shadowpaw**

Pheonixflower- Russet she-cat with ginger paws and green eyes (Mate- Lionclaw)

Robinflight- Black tom with a ginger chest and green eyes (Mate- Snowbreeze)

Snowbreeze- White she-cat with amber eyes (Mate- Robinflight)

**App- Emberpaw**

Mintpetal- Grey she-cat with amber eyes (Mate- Jetpelt)

**App- Sunpaw**

Birdpelt- Cream she-cat with a brown chest and blue eyes (Mate- Brackenstar)

Wildpelt- Dark tortoiseshell tom with green eyes (Mate- Whisperflower)

**App- Rowanpaw**

Whisperflower- Light brown she-cat with green eyes (Mate- Wildpelt)

Mudtail- Light brown tom with a dark brown tail and amber eyes (Mate- Swanpetal)

**App- Shadepaw**

Iceclaw- White tom with hazel eyes (Mate- Nightshadow)

**App- Lavenderpaw**

Brownfur- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**App- Heatherpaw**

Thornfur- Golden tom with green eyes (Mate- Duskwillow

Duskwillow- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Dawnpaw**

Berryclaw- Cream tom with blue eyes (Mate- Flowercloud)

Redfur- Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Mate- Gingersong)

Gingersong- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Molepaw**

Swanpetal- Long- haired whit she-cat amber eyes (Mate- Mudtail)

**App- Flamepaw**

Lilacheart- Cream she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes

**App- Firepaw**

Violetdawn- Black she-cat with purple eyes

**App- Petalpaw**

**Apprentices:**

Leafpaw- Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Molepaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lavenderpaw- Dark grey she-cat with purple eyes

Heatherpaw- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Shadowpaw- Black tom with dark blue eyes

Shadepaw- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes

Emberpaw- Black and golden tom with green eyes

Firepaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Flamepaw- Golden tom with green eyes

Dawnpaw- Cream she-cat with green eyes

Rowanpaw- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Petalpaw- Ginger and cream she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Nightshadow- Black she-cat with dark grey paws and dark blue eyes (Mother of Iceclaw's kits, Hazelkit, Blackkit, and Nightkit)

Flowercloud- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Berryclaw's kits)

**Kits**:

Hazelkit: White she-cat with dark grey paws and hazel eyes

Blackkit: Black tom with white dapples and dark hazel eyes

Nightkit: Dark grey she-cat with black paws, ears, and tail with a white chest and blue eyes

**Elders:**

Breezeflight- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Littlebreeze- Grey tom with blue eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Dogstar- Dark brown tom with dark green eyes (Mate- Panthermoon)

**Deputy**: Talonfoot- Sandy brown tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Spottedcloud- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Viperpath**

**Warriors**

Spottedshadow- Black tom with brown specks and amber eyes (Mate- Frostbreeze, Kits- Reedkit, Minnowkit, Shadowkit, Spottedkit, and Snailkit, but he doesn't know about the kits) **App- Redpaw**

Twigwhisker- Dark grey tom with golden, brown, and white splotches with green eyes

Willowmask- Dark grey she-cat with black splotches on her face with blue eyes

Crowfur- Dark grey tom with green eyes (Mate- Mothpelt)

**App- Applepaw**

Birchshadow- Brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes

**App- Volepaw**

Vinetail- Long-legged black she-cat with green eyes

Flakewhisker- White she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Darkpaw**

Blackear- Ginger tom with one black ear with green eyes (Mate- Patchfur)

**App- Coalpaw**

Snaketail- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Briartail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Marshpelt- Small dark grey tom with brown paws and blue eyes (Mate- Yewtail)

Mudpelt- Brown tom with black paws and blue eyes

Lilyfur- Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Emberpelt- Ember-colored tom with grey eyes

Icefoot- Small dark grey tom with black forepaws, ears, tail tip and bright ice blue eyes

Foxstripe- Small white tom with amber paws, ears, tail tip and a darker amber streak across his shoulders and dark amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Viperpath- Sleek grey tom with blind green eyes

Redpaw- Light russet she-cat with blue eyes with white markings around them

Applepaw- Reddish tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Coalpaw- Black tom with blue eyes

Volepaw- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Darkpaw- Dark grey tabby tom with orange eyes

**Queens**

Patchfur- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Blackear's kit- Petalkit)

Mothpelt- Grey she-cat with black flecks and grey eyes (Mother of Crowfur's kit- Herbkit)

Yewtail- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Marshpelt's kits, Dashkit, Heatherkit, and Snakekit)

**Kits**

Petalkit- White she-cat with gold, ginger, and brown spots with green eyes

Herbkit- Grey she-cat with green eyes

Dashkit: Brown and grey tom with amber eyes

Heatherkit: Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Snakekit: Dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

Wolftail- Grey tabby tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Songbird- Black she-cat with green eyes

Tallclover- Ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Eaglestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Frostbreeze- White she-cat with blue tabby streaks and icy blue eyes (Mate- Spottedshadow, Kits- Reedkit, Minnowkit, Shadowkit, Snailkit, and Spottedkit) (She is deputy but is in the nursery)

**Medicine cat:** Oceanheart- Light honey she-cat with a white chest and paws with blue eyes

**App- Amberpaw**

**Warriors**

Panthermoon- Silky black she-cat with purple eyes (Mate- Dogstar)

Stormfang- Silver tabby tom with black forepaws and blue eyes

**App- Specklepaw**

Stormcloud- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, tail tip, and chest with green eyes

Cinderpool- Dark grey she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

**App- Sprucepaw**

Iceheart- White tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes (Mate- Lemonfur)

**App- Toadpaw**

Thunderfang- Black tom with slightly darker stripes and icy blue eyes (Mate- Poisonfur)

Steamwhisker- Blue-grey tom with green eyes (Mate- Rainfall)

**App- Pondpaw**

Spraypelt- Mottled grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Streampaw**

Otterheart- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Pebblefur- Dark grey tabby tom with orange eyes (Mate- Stormpelt)

Silverbrook- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**App- Songpaw**

Brindlenose- White she-cat with orange eyes

Cinderclaw- Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes (Mate- Dawnfur)

Dawnfur- Cream she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Cinderclaw)

Lightdawn- Cream and silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Blackfire- Long-legged, ashy black she-cat with large black eyes

Blossomsnow- White she-cat with grey eyes

Specklefeather- White she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Amberpaw- Golden she-cat with amber eyes; Medicine cat apprentice

Sprucepaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes

Toadpaw- Brown tom with a black tail and orange eyes

Pondpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Streampaw- Grey she-cat with amber eyes 

Songpaw- Dark cream she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Frostbreeze- White she-at with blue tabby streaks and icy blue eyes (Father of Spottedshaodow's kits- Reedkit, Minnowkit, Shadowkit, Spottedkit, Snailkit. She is the deputy)

Poisonfur- Black she-cat with reddish paws and green eyes (Mother of Thunderfang's kit, Sharpkit)

Lemonfur- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Father of Iceheart's kit- Nettlekit)

Stormpelt- Longhaired tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes (Expecting Pebblefur's kits)

Rainfall- Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes (Father of Steamwhisker's kits- Adderkit and Jaykit)

**Kits**

Reedkit- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowkit- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowkit- Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes

Snailkit- Light brown tom with grey paws, ears, and tail with amber eyes

Spottedkit- Black she-cat with grey, brown, and white spots with amber eyes

Nettlekit- Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Adderkit- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Jaykit- Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes

Sharpkit- Black tom with red tabby paws and blazing orange eyes

**Elders **

Breezeflight- Black tom with dull grey eyes

Morningbird- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blind green eyes

Freshflower- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Shellnose- Grey she-cat with an unusual ridge-like pattern around her nose and grey eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Gingerstar- Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Deputy**: Icestorm- White she-cat with dark blue eyes

**App- Meadowpaw**

**Medicine cat**: Daisyglow- Cream she-cat with green eyes

**App- Featherpaw**

**Warriors**

Floodwater- Pale brown tom with black stripes, dark brown legs and dark brown stripes from his nose to tail with blue-gray eyes

Breezefire- Black she-cat with a silver paw and the three paws are ginger and grey eyes

Blacknight- Black tom with white ear tips (Mate- Littlestream, Kits- Cloverkit and Shadowkit)

**App- Beetlepaw**

Featherpool- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Gorgeclaw- Grey tom with bright green eyes (Mate- Lightfur, Kits- Greenkit, Sandkit and Whitekit)

Brackenwhisker- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**App- Sparrowpaw**

Yellowstripe- Ginger tom with yellow tabby stripes and amber eyes

**App- Echopaw**

Swiftfoot- Grey tom with amber eyes (Mate- Dovefeather)

Hazelheart- Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Duskpaw**

Owlfetather- Reddish- brown tom with amber eyes

**App- Moonpaw**

Longpelt- Longhaired black and white with green eyes (Mate- Crestheart)

Crestheart- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and green eyes (Mate: Longpelt)

Rabbitfoot- Brown tom with white paws and amber eyes (Mate- Laurelears)

Whisperbreeze- Light grey she-cat with a black stripe that goes down her back and fades away into the tail with amber eye

Mapleleaf- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Featherpaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes; Medicine cat apprentice

Meadowpaw- Small dark grey tom with green eyes

Beetlepaw- Black tom with green eyes

Sparrowpaw- Dark grey tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Echopaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes

Duskpaw- Black tom with orange eyes

Moonpaw- White she-cat with a black crescent moon on her chest and green eyes

**Queens**

Littlestream- White and grey she-cat with green eyes (Father of Blacknight's kits- Cloverkit and Shadowkit)

Lightfur- Light colored she-cat with yellow eyes (Father of Gorgeclaw's kits- Greenkit, Sandkit, and Whitekit)

Laurelears- Ginger tabby with dark green eyes (Father of Rabbitfoot's kit- Olivekit)

Dovefeather- Pale grey she-cat with bright blue eyes (Father of Swiftfoot's kit- Mistkit)

**Kits**

Cloverkit- Brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Shadowkit- Black tom with a grey tail tip

Greenkit- Light brown tom that looks almost white with green eyes

Sandkit- Light sandy colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Whitekit- Bright white she-cat with blue eyes

Olivekit- Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mistkit- Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**

Bloomtail- White she-cat with a grayed muzzle and blue eyes

Creamfur- Cream she-cat with a white chest and paws with amber eyes

Orangewhisker- White tom with an orange muzzle and green eyes


End file.
